A Royal Affair
by XteamEdward
Summary: Princess Isabella Swan is forced to married King Jacob Black. Abusive relationship. Bella confides in her servant Edward Masen. They fall in love and Bella has big decisions to make. Disgrace her family & cause a war to re-begin? Or follow her heart?
1. For My Kingdom

**Chapter 1  
****  
So let me start off by saying this story is a collab written by XteamEdward (Me), Rozboz11 (Roz) and Nomalar96 (Naomi)!**

**I hope you stick with us throughout this story & give us loads of reviews :P**

***THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN BY Nomalar96***

I'll be writing the next, then Roz, then we take turns each!

**Full Summary.**

**Princess Isabella Swan is forced to married King Jacob Black. He is an obnoxious man, who abuses her throughout the so called 'relationship'. Bella confides in her servant Edward Masen. They fall in love and Bella has big decisions to make. Disgrace her family name, give up the throne & cause a war to re-begin? Or follow her heart's desire****  
****& run away with her one true love**

**Enjoyy!**

Bella's POV

I sat on the window sill of the big bay window overlooking the grounds in my room, my heart thumping against my ribcage. I tried to contain myself; but I just couldn't. The honest truth was;

I was nervous. And not in a good way.

I stood up quickly; forgetting the book I had set down on my lap and causing it to fall onto the floor with a crash, startling me. I bent down to pick it up and laid it on my bedside table before walking over to the vanity table covered in various lip stains, blushes, perfumes and other unidentifiable objects Alice had left. I nervously looked into the mirror and saw the same face I saw every day. Same pale face, now rosier thanks to the blush Alice had brushed onto my cheekbones, same brown eyes, same lips now stained a pinkish red thanks to, once again, Alice. The only part of me I was slightly proud of was my hair. Alice was always saying how all the people in the kingdom would kill for my hair, and not meaning to be vain, but I was starting to see what she meant. It was long, just coming a few inches above my waist and curly. Not that tight curl that some of the servants have that make them looked like extra curled ribbon, but loser curls in the colour of the darkest brown.

I twirled a lock of it nervously around my finger; anxiously awaiting my Sister or one of the servants to come and summon me. It was only four days ago that father had told me the news, and I feel as if it will be permanently imprinted into my brain.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bella," Father boomed at me as I crossed the halls floor__, the grim look obvious from the moment I entered the room. I dipped into a low curtsy before him and he nodded at me as I rose._

"_Father," I said, studying his face; trying to find any trace of an explanation to his moods sudden plummet, "is something wrong?"_

_He chuckled, allowing his face to regain some of its more cheery self, _

"_Bella, am I really that easy to read?"_

"_Only to me," I said with a smile. _

_He gave me a smile that quickly loosed its glow and became weak and sad._

"_Father?" I asked uncertainly, still unsure as to why I was called here. _

_He looked at me sadly and took a breath._

"_I have, some news for you," he said. _

_I nodded at him to continue, starting to become scared._

"_I have found you…. A suitor," he said and once he said that I knew something was wrong, horribly wrong._

_If this had been a good moment he would have been smiling, but now he was frowning and looked… like a tortured man._

"_A suitor? May I question whom?" I said, trying to keep my face straight so he couldn't see the terror in my face._

"_Bella, you love your Kingdom, don't you?" He asked me, looking deep into my eyes._

"_Of course Father. I would do anything for my home," I said proudly, holding my head up high._

"_I thought you would say that," he said quietly, as if he was talking to himself, "and you know of the warring neighbouring country, La Pushtain__?" he said, the grim look on his face deepened till it was as dark as a thunderstorm._

"_Of course; how could I not? Why?" He paused for a minute, as if he was considering something._

"_They have offered us… a treaty. A peace offering," he said, raising his gaze to look at me better. _

_He looked like he was trying to see how I was taking this. I smiled._

"_Fantastic!" I said but I choked off at the end of it._

"_There's something wrong isn't there?" I asked uncertainly. He did a sad smile and nodded weakly._

"_Well, the king of La Pushtain has offered us a peace treaty….in offer of your hand in marriage," he said in a growl. I hesitated and swallowed._

"_Then I'm getting married," I said. Father's eyes widened._

"_WHAT?" He choked. I tried to blink back furious tears that were threatening to spill over._

"_I just said that I would do anything for my country…a marriage cant be that bad," I said, not allowing my eyes to meet Fathers; knowing that when I saw the frustration and emotion I would brake down._

"_But you know how horrible King Jacob is-,"_

"_I know Father!" I snapped, not wanting to be reminded of the horrible thought swirling through my head, "But I am willing to do this if it finally means peace for my people," I said, still looking at my feet._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Miss Bella? Miss Bella?" I jumped as one of my servants Stephanie peeped around my door.

"Yes?" I choked; my throat dry from my reverie.

"Your Father requests you," she said quietly. I could tell she was nervous for me;

King Jacob's reputation was well known among the servants and staff; especially the girls.

"Is he here?" I said, trying to give her a smile even though it felt someone had plastered it on.

"Yes," she whispered. She looked terrified, and I could tell she didn't want to go back into that hall with him.

"You don't have to go back in there Stephanie. Go back to the kitchens, its OK," I added as I could see she was about to retaliate.

"Thank you Miss Bella," she said with a quick, grateful smile before shooting off. I brushed off some non-existent fluff off my skirt and started walking down the corridors towards the great hall. The men standing at the door quickly jumped to open the door. I nodded at them quickly and attempted to glide into the hall as I had seen my sister Alice do countless times.

"Bella," My Father said, his voice tight with stress, "I would like you to meet King Jacob."

**Review!  
Shoutouts for all who review :P**


	2. Happily Never After

****

**Helloooo fellow fanfics ;)  
If you read Chapter 1, I'm sure you enjoyed it.  
Naomi did a great job, huh?  
I'm sooo excited to be co-writing this story with two really talented girls,  
they're awesome tbh haha!  
I hope this Chapter is up to your standard!  
Also, Roz came up with the name for this story, so props to her.  
Anyway, on with Chapter 2.  
We own nothing except the plot ;)  
Ash xxx**

**Bella's POV**

I stood in front of King Black, silently examining every inch of him with my eyes. I had never met him before, and he was nothing like I pictured my Kingdom's enemy. He was a very handsome man, with russet-coloured skin and black floppy hair that looked sort of un-combed. His garments were very clean and well pressed. The golden crown that graced his head was gleaming. King Black looked very presentable but there was something hidden behind those dark eyes of his, which seemed to send out a negative vibe.

"Good morning, King Black. I am Princess Isabella." I stated, before curtseying.

"_This_ is her? Ugh… I suppose she shall do." He grimaced as his eyes trailed from my head to toes, obviously examining me just like I had examined him.

His comment made my Father growl slightly behind me. An obnoxious, disrespectful man was what I had seen behind those eyes. Ignoring his snide remark, I cleared my throat & tried to seem unaffected by my nerves;

"So, it seems I am to marry you. We have to begin plans soon. Will you be residing here?"

He snorted rudely,

"Of course not. You will move into my palace, back at La Pushtain. I could not reside in such a place as Forkspoon I think my main servant, Edwin, Edward or something has a new room set up and a few other servants in waiting. You don't need as many as me, so I told him to give you the incompetent ones. Now, gather your belongings and hurry. I can't stand being in this du- I mean, Kingdom much longer."

He turned to my father as he was walking out of the door.

"Good day, Charles."

I watched him stroll down the stairs towards the carriage that awaited us, in total shock. I was moving… today? How could this be? My stomach sunk and my heart began to pound ferociously off of my ribcage. I inhaled sharply and gathered my thoughts. I had to do this for my Kingdom. So many lives had been lost during the horrific battles; it was the least that I could do.

My father placed his hand lightly on my shoulder and spun me around.

"Bella, you have no idea how proud of you I am, how proud your _Kingdom_ is of you. Good luck, darling. Before you go, please visit your sister in the courtyard. Alice has been sitting on the bench all morning. She is going to miss you, we all are."

I nodded, too scared to hear my own voice, as I didn't trust myself to cover up my nerves. I hugged my Father and walked to my room.

My servant Stephanie was gathering my belongings into cases and trunks. She noticed as I let a few small tears escape my eyes.

"Miss Bella, may I ask why you are crying?"

"Oh Stephanie, you were all correct! He seems like such a horrid man! I always dreamed of falling in love with the perfect male who would say the most romantic things, treat me the way I deserved to be treated and love me for who I am. We would have a beautiful wedding and live happily ever after. That isn't going to happen though is it? I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life."

More tears began to escape from my eyes and pour down my face. Stephanie handed me a handkerchief and tried her best to console me.

"Don't worry Miss Bella, everything will work out, you shall see. You are such a good person and I will miss you very much."

I blinked through my teary eyes and tried to smile a little.

"Thank you Stephanie. Now, I must see my sister before I go, could you take my bags to the carriage?" I asked politely, my voice shaky.

"Of course, Miss Bella. Miss Mary Alice is in the court yard." said Stephanie as she curtseyed and began to take my bags outside.

I exhaled slowly, and walked towards the courtyard. Saying could by to my beloved sister Alice would be unbearable. I loved her with all my heart & would hardly ever see her. I walked past the beautiful rose bushes and down the path, to find my sister weeping on the stone bench.

My footsteps caught her attention and she tried to wipe the tears away. With a tear streaked face, she pulled me into a tight hug and began to mumble all on the one breath.

"Oh Isabella! I will miss you dearly! I wish you did not have to leave. If I wasn't already married then I would have bared this awful burden that has been placed upon you. I love you so much, sister. The kingdom will not be the same without its favourite royal."

I caressed her hair as my own tears began to flow. A fierce ache burned my heart and my knees felt weak.

"I must do this for our kingdom. For our people. I'll miss you dearly, sister & I'll love you always. I will see you at the wedding."

With one last hug, I walked back through the beautiful courtyard. As I approached the carriage, I came to a halt. I noticed King Black smiling at a very uncomfortable looking Stephanie as she put the last of my bags in the carriage. I couldn't make out what he was saying from where I was standing, but I noticed Stephanie grimace. King Black tried to grab her arm as she tried to quickly retreat back to the palace. My jaw tightened. I couldn't marry a man like this. I wouldn't have children with this man either! He would probably have countless affairs because I would not make love with this man. There would never be love in this forced marriage.

There would be no happily ever after….

**REVIEW :)  
Come on, make my day ;P**  
**If you review, you get a shout out in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Tumbling Into the Darkness

**Thanks to those who reviewed! CuteszxyBunnyLovesTwilight, CullenGirl10 & Paul.**

**Roz's chapter now!  
I just read it & it's amazing tbh ;P  
I'll be cheeky & say, I have 3 reviews so far, so let's make it up to 7/8 reviews for this Chap?  
Enjoy (:**

Bella's POV

You can hardly back out of a deal that involves the lives of so many people. Though, my fragile heart had splintered at the sheer thought of living with such a beast as King Jacob, the idea of death at my hand seemed so much more terrible. I couldn't let all those innocent people die just because I was opposed to the idea of marrying the tyrant.

So, I travelled to La Pushtain, what choice did I have?

By the time the laboured horses drew the carriage to a halt, the previously sunny day had developed into a cold, stormy night. Thunder shook the ground and the merciless wind battered down on the wooden roof that protected me from its fury.

As the carriage door creaked open, I drew my heavy black cloak tighter around my body in preparation for attack by the torrential rain. A pale hand shot out to grasp mine as I stepped down from the carriage. As I accepted their hand I felt a shock run between our fingertips. Both of us immediately withdrew our hands hastily, but brushed it off as being a static shock. I took their hand again and gracefully climbed out of the carriage with his help, still the tingling sensation was there, but not so shocking and painful now.

In the back of my mind I was replaying that moment over and over again and was about to make a quip about it to the cloaked man who pulled me free from the constraints of the carriage, but thoughts of something that, at the time, seemed so insignificant were pushed out of my mind when I saw the place I would be residing from then onwards. I never thought of it as a home, not now and certainly not then.

I looked upon King Jacob's castle and that small sliver of hope that I was clinging on to so desperately slid even further out of my grip.

I can safely say that standing there, upon that hill in the pouring rain, I saw one of the most terrifying sights I had ever seen. I never thought that I could find a building so fearful, but right then I felt a sincere shudder trickle down every inch of my spine as my eyes remained glued on the terrible sight I saw seeing.

Some people may not have found it scary. Some people may have stared on at it with wonderment and awe, but I did not. I saw something so sinister in its simple appearance.

There it stood. The castle. Indeed, it was big and mighty and magnificent, but it looked like something thrown from the darkest pits of my nightmares. It stood firmly planted into the ground, towering over everyone and everything that dared to quiver in its shadow.

A fork of lightning licked the darkly clouded sky that laid background to the monstrous beast of a castle.

My skin crawled as I realised that this place that struck fear so far into my heart was the place I would be living in. My optimistic side argued that the actual castle was not what was scaring me at that moment and it was simply the setting. That miniscule part of me said that in the day time when it is sunny, it'll be fine.

But I knew that wasn't true. It was the stone walls that intimidated me, the sheer height that made me feel so small.

It was everything I did not want and everything I had to endure.

I felt someone nudge me along and I imagined how I must look, standing there with fear written so clearly upon my face and began to stumble forwards but still caught in the frightful trance of the castle. Just something about it screamed out trouble.

Somehow I made my way to the edge of the moat where the drawbridge came down at an agonisingly slow pace. I trudged across the old oak that separated me from the murky waters below, accepting my fate despite the panging in the pit of my stomach.

I entered the dark hallway where it seemed all of the servants were lined up and waiting. I joined their line and stood with them, anxiously anticipating the arrival of King Jacob who had opted to take the journey in a different carriage as I there was little space in mine for him.

The flames that dimly lit the corridor flickered as we stood there silently.

Then the sound of hooves on wood resounded throughout the gloomy hall and King Jacob rode into the entrance. He sat their upon his black stallion and looked pointedly at one of the men who stood feebly beside him.

The nervous man declared, "King Jacob has arrived! Honour him…"

The servants all bowed in unison.

"…and celebrate his safe arrival"

They all burst into cheers and excited squeals.

"Silence!" King Jacob boomed, "I have made peace with our rivalling kingdom, Forkspoon. The war is over!"

Another round of cheers sounded. These people were far too happy for my liking.

"Silence! In order to do so, I have asked for the hand of marriage of Princess Isabella. And her father did indeed accept. So I present you my future wife and queen, Princess Isabella"

I dropped my cape and strolled confidently out into the centre. I would not show any signs of fear, I would hold a collected outer appearance. I curtseyed and stared at the ground.

Yet again, the servants cheered and clapped. I heard several of the women gasp and gush to their friends. Phrases like "My, she's so beautiful" and "Look at her dress! Top range" could be heard from among them.

"Be gone, servants. Depart, leave. Get on with your work," King Jacob demanded as the crowd slowly departed, only a few of his personal servants sticking around. He dismounted his horse and the stable keeper leaded it away to the stables.

"Edwin, come forth, I require your assistance," demanded King Jacob.

The cloaked man who helped me from the carriage earlier came forward.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, "And, it's Edward, sir."

"I do not care for your name, boy. Do not have the cheek to correct me again. I want you to take Princess Isabella to her sleeping quarters and introduce her to her serving staff. Go now and do not disturb me," King Jacob commanded.

"Yes, sir," Edward said, bowing again before nudging me forwards.

I removed my eyes from the cobbled floor and gazed towards the direction he pushed me in. I can assure you that I felt no reassurance in the fact that it was yet another dark corridor.

Slowly I began to shuffle along that dark, damp corridor, my hands trailing along the cold stone walls that enclosed me.

I let my thoughts overtake my mind, remembering the battles and imagining what was to come. I only remembered that I was with company when salty tears began to stain my pale face. A sob escaped me and I crumpled to the floor.

**AN: So, how'd you like that, eh?  
Come on, review! Shoutouts for all :) let's reach 7/8 reviews?  
I won't post the next Chapter until I get the reviews :)  
Ash xx**


End file.
